Stainless
by yukikosnow139
Summary: SUMMARY: PERCY WAS NEVER LIKE THE BOYS AT HIS HIGH SCHOOL, HE WAS SPECIAL AND HELD A SECRET. SEBASTIAN A POPULAR BOY WITH HIS OWN SECRET. WHEN A INCIDENT CAUSES THE TWO TO MEET AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, THEY FALL IN LOVE. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS IN THERE WAY IS DEATH? M/M


_HELLO! SO THIS IS BASED ON A RP WITH MY FRIEND._

**_SUMMARY: PERCY WAS NEVER LIKE THE BOYS AT HIS HIGH SCHOOL, HE WAS SPECIAL AND HELD A SECRET. SEBASTIAN A POPULAR BOY WITH HIS OWN SECRET. WHEN A INCIDENT CAUSES THE TWO TO MEET AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, THEY FALL IN LOVE. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS IN THERE WAY IS DEATH?_**

**Rating: T-M**

**Warnings: Bullying, Talk of death, Lemon, Violence, AND MPREG. **

**Words: 13,106**

* * *

_**STAINLESS**_

Percy wasn't quite like the other students at his high school. For one, he was a boy, but he was beautiful. Bright green eyes, soft silky black hair, golden tan, and lithe, built body. Best swimmer on the swim team, won his high school all it's trophies in swimming. ADHD, dyslexic, and ADD, but intelligent. Most of all, kind and loyal. Most people knew him for his kindness, and he always stuck up for the lesser. He was a sophomore, so he of course got picked on by all the older kids. Some encounters even got violent. He had a few friends, but never went out at night. Always disappearing at dark.

If ever asked why his friends Annabeth and Grover would say 'Percy's father doesn't like him being out a night.' that seemed like the perfect excuse too, with how dangerous the California coast could be. Perhaps it was because of Percy's beauty and kindness that was actually well know that a senior took interest in him. The senior's name was Sebastian Grimm, and yes he was related to the Grimm brothers. Sebastian was the most popular boy in school because he was handsome, intelligent, and Athletic. Sebastian had pitch black hair and icy blue eyes. He was about 6"4' and had a well defined body because of all the sports he played. Sebastian could have any girls he wanted and even boys, but he never had dated anyone. Despite being popular he wasn't a bully, he was polite and kind with a strong sense of justice. It will probably forever remain a secret to Sebastian why he took an interest in Percy.

* * *

It was approaching break. And that, came Percy's favorite season: summer. Swimming in warm waters and going to water parks. His freshman year had gone well, he'd hidden his secret. Only Annabeth and Grover knew, and they were the only ones he trusted. It was getting harder though. Girls would flock around him, talking about how cute, and kind, and generous he was. He was modest and waved them off, but they kept coming back. That probably led to his current situation: he was locked in his own locker. Hands bound, ankles bound, gagged, bruised and bloody, he'd gotten beaten up after swim practice, and left there. There was nearly nobody left at school, and it was already late afternoon. He wanted to cry. He'd never make it home on time. He let out a whimper that echoed in the locker room. Little did he know, someone heard him.

Sebastian had been in the music room practicing for his next solo concert. Ever since he was five years old he had practiced all types of instruments. Right now he had a solo concert for the violin. While he could have done it at home, his house was big enough where no one would hear him, he had a feeling he should stay at school. Walking it of the room and locking the door the teacher had given him, he walked down the halls. He looked at his watch and saw it was about 6 PM. The sky would still be light because summer was almost here.

The halls were lit only by the overhead lights and if he had been anyone else he would have been afraid. Sebastian was almost to the front when he heard something. He froze and listened again. A whimper he heard, but where was it coming from? Sebastian listened and heard it come from a locker. Sebastian frowned, was there a person in there? The door was locked with a lock, one that needed a combination. Luckily Sebastian knew how to open one, it was a skill he picked up from watching people. He spun the lock three times very fast and slammed into the locker. Sebastian opened the door and out came a body.

Percy flopped out of locker with a muffled cry. His eye was bruised a light shade of purple. Blood leaked from his nose and scraps on his elbows. His wrists were bounded with his own school uniform tie behind his back, and his ankles with a rope. His collar shirt hung up to show bruises on his neck. He glanced up at Sebastian, and was immediately frightened. He sat up and tried to stand, shaking and in pain.

Sebastian was stunned to see a boy fall out. A very pretty boy, he almost thought was a female until he saw the uniform. The boy was black and blue everywhere.

"Are you OK?" Sebastian questioned when he saw the boy fall after he tried to stand. He saw the young mans eyes and they were a stunning green, but he saw fear.

The young boy was shaking, from fear or pain he did not know. Sebastian knelt down, so he wouldn't frighten the boy anymore.

Percy flinched at Sebastian touched his face. His eyes shut, but when he felt Sebastian's gentle touch, he opened his eyes to stare at him. His eyes were mesmerizing. The senior took off his gag, and Percy said, "I...Th-thank you, so much..." His voice was beautiful. It was smooth and humming. Sebastian recognized him: it was Percy Jackson. The swim team prodigy. The cute sophomore. The mysterious boy.

The list could go on, but the main thing was this boy was Percy Jackson. This was the boy who had captured so many girls hearts. This was the boy he had heard about but never thought much of. A boy who had been locked in a locker.

"Your welcome" Sebastian smiled, his icy blue eyes warming a little. "Why were you in there?" Sebastian questioned as he looked over the cuts an bruises. "Better yet, how did you get hurt?" Sebastian questioned gently.

Percy looked at his hands shamefully. His wrists were still tightly bound together. "The...other boys were getting jealous that all the girls like to call me cute and hang around me. So they...after my swim practice, five of them cornered me in here and said 'Let's see how much they like you when we mess with that pretty face'. They beat me up, tied me up and left me in the locker. I was scared I'd be locked in there all night..." He stared at the clock on the wall. 7:00 pm. He had to be home by 9.

Sebastian grew angry. What type of person beat another just because of the attention they got? Then there was also the question if they were upperclassmen. From what Sebastian had heard about Percy was that he was liked by all his year mates, and even upperclassmen girls. It would make sense if it was upperclassmen.

"We have to get these cuts cleaned up." he said.

Percy looked at his elbows and the scratched on his chest. As Sebastian pulled off his binds on his wrists and ankles, he stood up shakily with his help.

"Thank you, but I really think I should go. It's not that I don't appreciate your offer, but I shouldn't trouble you anymore than I have." He walked with a slight limp, his leg having been twisted the wrong way by the boys.

He tried to get away, but found himself being sat down by Sebastian, who pulled out a first aid kit that the locker room had on hand. Percy's torn shirt had fallen from his shoulders, and he held it on his arms. Percy's torn shirt had fallen from his shoulders, and he held it on his arms. Small cuts littered his chest, as many bruises. Other then that, his tanned, built but slender torso was beautiful.

Sebastian was distracted for a little bit until he remembered he should clean the cuts. He took a alcohol swab.

"This will sting." he said and dabbed the cut on Percy's chest. He heard the boy hiss slightly, he looked up to see Percy nod to him. After about 20 minutes Percy's cuts were cleaned up and bandaged. The problem now was Percy didn't have a shirt to wear and tonight would be cold, even though it was summer. The weather report said today was suppose to be around 60 degrees and the night 55. The weather said it was global warming that caused the strange weather. Sebastian took off his sweater and gave it to Percy.

"Here it will be getting cold tonight and the school's heater is broken." Sebastian said.

Percy didn't take it. "No, no...I couldn't." He looked at the clock. 8:30 pm. Had that much time passed?

"I really must be getting home. It's not far from here." He pushed Sebastian's offering hand back gently. His touch was soft.

"Please, keep you sweater. I need to run home; that should keep me warm. It 's getting late, so no one will see me." He smiled widely. His smile was like a sunny day.

"Thank you again, Sebastian." No real shock Percy knew his name. After all, he was popular.

"I'm uh...Percy. Percy Jackson. I'll be going now, thank you. You were very kind to help me." With that, he got up, retrieved his bag from his locker, and ran away down the hall. As Sebastian listened to his footsteps echo away, he still felt Percy's touch on his hand.

Sebastian's hand felt warm. He too left the school, thinking about the Percy. So many thoughts ran in his head it was dizzying. Sebastian got into his '67 Impala, and backed out of the student parking lot.

The swim team prodigy. The mysterious boy who disappeared at night. The beautiful boy he'd found hurt in his locker at 6 pm. Suddenly, this sophomore had wormed his way into Sebastian's heart, and he had a crush, on the one and only Percy Jackson.

* * *

The next day, he purposely looked out for him. He said his all over campus. With Grover and or Annabeth. Laughing with them. Shuffling shyly as the girls cooed over him. After school, Sebastian followed him secretly to the school's grassy football. There was no swim practice. Percy was doing homework on the stands when five juniors came to him. As Sebastian watched, they grabbed Percy, and flung him across the grass. So those were the ones who hurt the innocent boy.

Sebastian recognized two of the boys, they played baseball with him. There was a red hair named Jack and a blond named David. He didn't know who the other three were. Sebastian felt rage when he saw David kick Percy, in the stomach. Sebastian came out of his hiding place, which was actually right below the stands.

"Really, David and Jack?" He said startling them. "Picking on a sophomore?" Sebastian question with a small smirk on his face. They both grinned obviously thought he would join them, idiots.

Percy coughed pathetically, trying to breath. His eye was still slightly purple from yesterday.

"Come to join the fun?" asked David. He grabbed Percy by his shirt collar and tossed him. He slammed into the ground with a strangled scream. Next thing he knew, David was being pinned on the ground by Sebastian. Frightened off, the other boys ran.

"Don'y you dare touch him." Sebastian growled and hit David, who nodded and ran as soon as he was turned loose. Percy, meanwhile, was in severe pain. His shoulder hurt; it felt broken.

Sebastian felt satisfaction when he saw David limp a little when he ran. He turned and saw Percy was on the ground holding his shoulder.

"Percy, I need you to sit up to check your shoulder." Sebastian said gently. Percy, with a little help, managed to get into the sitting position. Sebastian checked it.

"It's not broke, but dislocated."

He was crying. It hurt. It hurt so much. "It hurts..." he whimpered. Sebastian held it, and told him to brace himself, and set the bone in it's socket. Percy gasped in pain, and clutched his shoulder tightly. Sebastian helped him stand, and gathered his things. He was having a hard time breathing.

Sebastian realized he hated to see the green eyes teary. He also realized Perch was hyperventilating, which was not a good sign.

"Percy I need you to try to breath. If you are having issues doing that put one hand on your stomach and the other on your chest. Inhale though your nose for seven seconds and exhale for 12 seconds though your mouth. " Sebastian instructed.

Percy did as he said, calming his breathing. Eventually, he could breath normally. His stomach hurt and felt bruised, but he could breath. He wiped away his tears, and said, "Thank you...again for saving me. I'm sorry to trouble you so." Sebastian helped him walk to the nurses's office.

"Hey..it's no problem. Besides they shouldn't have been bullying you." Sebastian said. They made it to the nurse office. The nurse herself was a red head, whose hair usually fell to her legs. But now she had it in a bun. When she saw Sebastian her eyes lit and she just about jumped on him.

"Sebastian! Have you finally come to let me experiment on you!?" She questioned excitedly.

"Sorry Ms. Jowski, but I have a patient for you." Sebastian said with a charming smile.

She looked at Percy, who was behind Sebastian. She looked into his bright green, puppy eyes, and immediately had pity. "Oh, you poor boy." she said, and led him to a bed.

"Here, sit and I'll look he over." She checked up on his bruises and bandaged cuts, and measured his breathing. She put his arm in a sling so it could heal.

"Now dear why don't you tell me how you got so hurt." Ms. Jowski questioned. She was worried about the boy, he was so injured. There was also the fact Sebastian was still in the nurses office. While Sebastian had always dropped someone who was injured or sick at her office, it was strange to see him stick around. So Ms. Jowski was intrigued by this boy.

"Um...well I..." He wasn't sure he could explain. After all, his...'species' only had one instinct at this age: flight. His father wasn't there to protect him. He never fought back. Wasn't that something humans found weak and undesirable in males? He glanced at Sebastian, and decided it was better to tell . He explained to Ms. Jowski how the girls would like him, and how the boys got jealous and would beat him. He told her about yesterday night and the locker, and about today. From the way he said it, he'd been beaten up multiple times.

Sebastian felt the anger he had felt before swell again. Why couldn't people just leave Percy alone! Those boys were older than Percy, yet they all ganged up on him. The boys picked on Percy just because they were jealous.

"Can I get the names, I will report to the office." asked.

"Two of them are David and Jack." said Sebastian.

"I don't know the other ones." said Percy "Sorry..they aren't in my grade, so I don't know them very well. He felt bad for troubling Sebastian like this. "I'm sorry you had to bring me here." he said, turning to him. "I appreciate it, but I'm sorry."

Sebastian frowned. Percy shouldn't apologize, it was not his fault he was hurt.

"Percy, I honestly do not understand why you are apologizing. It was those juniors who hurt you. It wasn't your fault. So why are you Apologizing?" Sebastian said and blue eyes locked with green.

Percy looked at the ground. He felt uncomfortable with his eyes on him. "Well I uh...I guess I just don't want to be a burden on anyone." He looked at the time. It was 5 pm. Ms. Jowski had just finish treating his twisted ankle. 'Oh no..' he thought 'How will I get home without raising suspicion?'

"You are not a burden." Sebastian said, while wondering why Percy would think about himself that way. He didn't say anything for which Percy was thankful for. However it seems he thought to soon.

"Sebastian, why don't you take Percy home?" Ms. Jowski said.

'DAMN IT' he thought to himself. He quickly said, "I'm alright. I can get home fine on my own."

Five minutes later, Sebastian was carrying his thing and helping him walk along. 'Ugh, what do I do.' he thought 'How do I lose him?' He looked at Annabeth's house and thought of a plan. Perfect. Stopping, he pointed to Annabeth's house in the distance. "I'm staying with my friend Annabeth. My dad's away on a business trip."

Sebastian looked at where Percy was pointing and saw a two story house with a bed of roses out front. He looked back at Percy and he nodded.

"OK, here." he passed Percy's bag to him. "Take care OK? And if anybody picks on you just tell me." Sebastian said. He had to go back to the school and get his car.

Percy nodded gratefully. "Thank you for everything." He smiled at him and ran to the house. Annabeth answered the door, and Percy let himself in before Sebastian could get suspicious.

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian happened to be outside. It was around 8:30. He was taking a walk, when he saw from Annabeth's house was Percy. He looked around, then sneaked out. He didn't have his bag with him, and had only jeans and a shirt on. Not even any shoes. He looked around, not seeing Sebastian, and ran with quiet feet towards the direction of the beach.

Sebastian was curious. Why would Percy go out at night and to the beach? Maybe to practice? Sebastian wanted to see Percyswim so he followed silently. All the while telling himself he wasn't a stalker in the least.

He hid every time Percy looked, and he wasn't seen. By the time they reached the sea, it was 9. Percy stopped, and Sebastian watched his moonlit form. The sophomore then did the most unexpected thing: he started stripping. Completely. Until he was completely naked, his curvy body looking like one of a goddess. He hid his clothes, and dove underwater. He jumped the surface like a sleek dolphin , and Sebastian could clearly see the shining, gorgeous, green scaled tail that had replaced his legs. Percy dove under water again, and didn't come back

Well, now I know why he can swim so well. Sebastian thought faintly. He could not believe, what he had just saw. Percy was a mermaid...errr merman? This was all to much, yet strangely it made sense. Why he was good at swimming, why he always went home after, and how he wouldn't let Him take Percy home.

He was a merman. Percy was a merman. 'A beautiful merman' his mind whispered. 'Be quiet' he told it. Sebastian figured Percy wouldn't appreciate him following him at night, or finding out his secret. But Sebastian realized something: did he have a crush on him? He was so alluring...

But was it just a merman trick and Percy was just messing with him? No, or else Percy could have used it to escape the bullies. So he did have a crush..he could live with that. Although this was kind of strange. He had never been attracted to someone else. However Percy seemed like a kind, smart, and gentle boy. Sebastian made his way home, he had research to do on mermaids...and of he could find them, mermen.

* * *

The next day, he came to school. He had learned that mermen weren't seen as much as mermaids, as they were shyer and less liking of humans. Percy must've really wanted to come to the surface to show up. Merman also had the ability to allure women with their voice, but only some can allure both men and women. Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Percy standing with Grover and Annabeth and laughing.

Sebastian stared, really he couldn't help it. He had just found out last night Percy was a merman. There was also the fact Percy was beautiful when he laughed.

"Hey! Sebastian." His best friend Casper Poe said trying to get his attention.

Casper had brown hair that went past his neck and hazel/green eyes. Casper or Cas as he liked being called was a baseball and track and field player. Cas too was related to a famous writer, Edgar Allan Poe. Cas tried again to get Sebastian's attention but he wasn't responding. Sebastian was staring at something else so Cas followed his gaze. He saw a young sophomore he recognized as Percy Jackson, laughing with his friends. More specifically Annabeth. You see Cas has had a crush on her when he saw her in her freshman year. At first Cas thought Sebastian was looking at Annabeth and a little jealousy rose, but when he looked again he realized it was Percy he was staring at.

"Ya know, if you keep staring he will think you are a creep." Cas said.

That got Sebastian's attention, and he turned to look at Cas who had come over to stand next to him. He didn't say anything, and just turned his longing gaze back unto Percy. The green eyed male was telling a story apparently, because he was saying something while using his hands. When he finished, all three of them burst out laughing. Percy's melodic laugh echoed over to Sebastian's ears.

Unfortunantly, Percy walked away soon after with both Grover and Annabeth. Behind him, a leather cord with beads on it in a plastic Ziploc bag fell from his backpack and unto the ground. He walked away and didn't notice it missing. Cas saw Sebastian's face light up, and he laughed at his friend. "Now you have an excuse to go find him again without being suspicious huh?" he said.

Sebastian smirked. It was the type of smirk that the girls who saw it just about swooned.

"Of course, and you my dear friend are coming with me." Sebastian said.

Cas complained, "Why?"

"So you can back me up. And so you can see Annabeth." said Sebastian. Cas sighed. "Okay you got me there."

* * *

After their classes, Percy was standing alone. He was minding his own business, when three different seniors surrounded him. He tried to shrink, and they backed him into a corner, harassing him.

"Hey look the little Whore is all alone." one boy said. The others grinned to each other.

"Did the girls finally get tired of your skunk ass?" Another boy questioned and the others laughed. Percy tried to make himself even smaller. One of the boys reached for him but a voice as cold as ice made them freeze.

"What the Hell do to think your doing?" Sebastian said. His voice could of froze hell inferno three times over. Cas stood off to the side and glared at the boys. The boys knew Sebastian and knew what he was capable of. Once he had sent a students to the hospital and that student was a black belt in karate. Sebastian didn't get in trouble because it was classified as self defense. Then there was Cas who they heard could throw a mean right hook. The boys nervously backed away.

They all ran off before Sebastian could say another word. Percy let out a nervous breath.

When Sebastian can to him and asked, "Are you ok ay?" Percy smiled.

"Yes, thank you. They didn't do anything before you came." Sebastian took out the bag and handed it to Percy, who gasped.

"Oh...I must've dropped my necklace..." He hugged Sebastian.

"Thank you! The cord broke, so I took it off to fix later. This means a lot, this necklace is important to me!" Percy's head only came up half way Sebastian's chest, so he was much shorter. Annabeth came up next to Cas.

"Hey Cas, hey Percy and Sebastian." she greeted. She knew nearly everyone's names. "What's going on?" Percy let go of Sebastian and explained, "They just saved me from a couple of senior jerks, and Sebastian returned my necklace."

Sebastian was ecstatic, having Percy's arms around him felt perfect. When Percy let go he felt a little empty and wanted to hug him, but refrain from doing so. It was quite funny though to see Cas blush lightly around Annabeth.

"Again!? Why can't those upperclassmen just stop!" Annabeth said.

Percy sighed with a shrug. "They just get so jealous...I mean, I said before I think I might prefer guys over girls, despite all the attention they give me."

"Wait, you're bi?" asked Cas with a meaningful look to Sebastian. Percy blinked. "Yes, I'm bi. But I do prefer guys." He shuffled a little. "It's embarrassing to admitt though."

"Don't worry, I always thought good old Sebastian here was Asexual. But a little fish has caught his interest." Cas said with a grin. It made his face more handsome, Annabeth thought and blush.

"Shut up Cas." Sebastian said and glared "Or I will tell everyone what happen at your fifth birthday party." He threatened and Cas went quiet. Percy was smiling slightly.

Percy giggled, and turned to Annabeth.

"We better get going, huh?" he said. She snapped out of it and nodded. She said good bye to Cas with a blush, and Percy hugged Sebastian. They both left down the street, talking about some school project. Sebastian could honestly say he'd never been happier to find out Percy wasn't completely straight.

He looked over at Cas and saw him giving him a meaningful look.

"Oh shush. Besides I saw the way you looked at Annabeth, and If I knew any better I say she likes you too." Sebastian said with a grin as Cas blushed.

"Come on we have to finish our history paper." Sebastian dragged Cas towards his car.

Meanwhile...

"So Percy I see someone has caught your interest." Annabeth said lightly as they sat in her room.

Percy blushed. "Be quiet...I don't have a chance with him. He's popular and handsome and cool. I'm just...Percy Jackson. Besides, you know what I am. The re's only one way it could work, and it's dangerous." He sighed. "But yeah, he...sets my heart pounding..." There was a silence when Annabeth tried not to laugh, and Percy blushed and said, "F-forget it!"

Annabeth laughed softly. It really was funny.

"Percy if you really like him, ask him out. I am pretty sure he likes you back." Annabeth said after she calmed down.

"I just Can't..what if he rejects me? Besides I could say the same thing to you about Cas." Percy was blushing slightly and now so was Annabeth.

"That's different." she said.

"How?"

"Be quiet, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

That night, Percy had to go out to the ocean again. He looked around, walking quickly. But just before he reached the beach, he found his path blocked by the three seniors.

"Act like a bitch, we'll treat you like one." one said, and gagged his mouth. Pulling him into a dark alley, they pinned his wrist, while ripped his shirt open and started to unbutton his pants, sliding their gross hands in his underwear. He couldn't move, and he felt like crying. He wished Sebastian was here

Sebastian had been walking to the beach in hopes of seeing Percy as a merman. Really he wasn't a stalker he told himself, only a concerned friend. Sebastian was walking pass a alley, when he heard something. It sounded like hush whispering and a muffled scream. He frowned and look into the alley. Three boys he couldn't make out were cornering somebody.

"Look the little Slut Jackson is crying." one of them said and Sebastian had a bad feeling. It couldn't be...? One of the boys moved and he saw Percy in clear view. Percy's shirt was shredded and one hand was in his pants. Tears were slightly going down his face and he was trying to pull away but the older men were too strong. Sebastian didn't think he just acted. To Percy what happened next was a blur. The seniors let go and a yell he heard. Sebastian punched one of them and the other he locked in the stomach. The third saw him and came at him but Sebastian was ready and equal sent him flying with a well placed kick.

Percy let himself slide to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He watched Sebastian chase them off, and rubbed his bruised wrists. When the senior kneeled down and took off his gag, he let out a sob. His bright green eyes were filled with fear and trauma, and he was shaking. "Sebastian..." he sobbed, and curled up in a ball, feeling disgusted with himself.

Sebastian was mad, so freaking mad.

"Percy, it OK. There gone, no ones going to hurt you." Sebastian said and placed a gentle hand on him.

Percy flinched, and his rage increased. He was afraid and traumatized, and yet he stood up shakily and was walking toward the ocean, attempting to get there. He didn't make it. It was 9 pm, and he fell to the ground, where his legs morphed into a green scaled fish tail. He would've tried to explain to Sebastian what was going on, but his voice was choked with sobs and he couldn't speak.

Sebastian saw him try to speak, and knew he was trying to explain.

"It's OK Percy, I know." Sebastian said gently. "Do you have to go back?"

Percy nodded. He wanted to go back to the ocean, where everything was familiar. Sebastian picked him up, and Percy curled into his chest, sniffing. His tail felt like snake scales instead of slimy fish scales, and it was solid with muscle like a dolphin's tail. As Sebastian stepped out into the ocean, and lowered Percy into the water. He thanked Sebastian, saying, "...Please, don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Of course I promise." said Sebastian. On was the custom of his people, Percy pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips to seal the promise, and slipped away into the water, disappearing. The senior' s lips burned where he'd kissed them.

Sebastian touched his lips with a hand. Percy had kissed him! Now he knew he was acting like a love struck high school girl, but he couldn't care. Then he remembered what he had read about merpeople in general, they kiss to seal a promise. Though the book never mentions where exactly they kiss. However it was probably the lips. That saddened him slightly. Sebastian watched the ocean for about a hour more before walking home. His house was four story's, it was more of a small manor than a house.

Still, he was hopeful. It was the weekend the next day. Percy hadn't returned from the ocean, as Sebastian had asked Annabeth and Grover and checked the beach?. It wasn't stalkerish, no, he was just worried. When he sat in the sand, he spotted Percy in the distance, hauling himself on a rock and sunbathing. He was beautiful and gracefully, and Sebastian's heart throbbed.

Percy closed his eyes briefly, just feeling the slight ocean breeze and the sun on him. Sebastian knew there was not a sight more beautiful than Percy right now.

Percy spotted him. He dove in the water, and at first Sebastian thought he ran away. But then he came up on the shore. "Hi." he said with a smile. His tail moved back and forth from the water.

Sebastian smiled back at him, happy that Percy still was talking to him.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm feeling better. I suppose being in the ocean helps me out." He sighed "I guess I owe you an explaination... I was fascinated by humans. I wanted to go to school and learn like them. So, as a prince of my father's mermen kingdom, I gained the ability to turn into a human at day and merman at night. I haven't refined it to changing back and forth whenever I want, but I'm trying. So I came ashore at school, and my dad came too to sign me up. He pretends to be on business trips and leaves me in Annabeth's dad's care usually. Her dad studies weaponry, so he's usually busy anyway to question me."

Sebastian nodded. He too would probably be interested if he always saw humans or only heard about them in a story. Sebastian decided he would tell his secret too.

"Thank you for being honest with me Percy." Sebastian gave another warm smile and Percy gave one back.

"Since you were honest with me I guess i will be honest with you." Sebastian was nervous. The only other person he ever told was Cas and that was only because Cas was the same as him.

"Percy..I...am not alive. I have been dead for 209 years."

Percy tiled his head. "Really? That's interesting. But I've never sense a dead presence as strong as yours. You're capable of making strong form."

Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Percy did not freak out, than again he was a merman.

"That is probably because before I died I had gotten cursed by a witvh. Though at the time I was drunk. I thought she was just a dream. I don't remember what she asked of me. All I remember is her telling me a riddle:

_~You a lonely heart will find what you want~_

_~However you must wait, for when the scythe takes you~_

_~Only one shall stay with you~_

_~Only time will tell_

_When the darkness comes a new light shall shine~_

_~Look not towards sky, but to the horizon~_

_~Dangers and death await your future if you will not head my word~:_

_*Look with the fish_

_*One will find what you missed_

_*The other shall find a kiss_

_*A missing object stays lost until all is right._

_*A destiny can be carved with a knife but the end will be carved with fondness._" Sebastian said lost in the memory of that day. The day after he was cursed he found himself dead with Cas looking at him confused. Nobody could see either of them. When they tried to leave the town they ended up in the exact same place as where they left. It wasn't until 5 years ago they were seen and people had memories of them. Sebastian's house was still there only because it was a historic site said to be haunted. He had to snort when he heard that. Cas also lived with him but in a small little cottage on his property.

Percy thought long on this. Long and hard. He was good at riddles, because merpeople always had riddles. This one was difficult though. But he was a merman. And riddle speak came naturally as English or mertongue.

"Find the one you love when the time comes." he tried to translate "Found near the ocean, find the object that you have missed in your blind sight." He sighed disappointingly.

"Witches riddle are always hard. Merriddles are so much easier, I'll admit." He splashed water onto his drying back with his tail.

Sebastian nodded, it seems that having a outside view and a merman know the riddle helps. Sebastian thought.

"A destiny can be carved with a knife but the end will be carved with fondness." Sebastian repeated. A knife? Fondness?

"So find the one I love.I will meet that person by the sea..." Sebastian paused. Sea..Percy was a Merman, while they didn't meet by the sea Percy was OF the sea. Could the witch Have meant Percy?Looking over at him Sebastian could believe that.

Percy tensed. "Someone is coming." He said, and dove back in the water. Sebastian got out of the shallow water and sat on the sand. A girl with curly, long blond hair and green eyes came and saw him.

She said, "Oh, Sebastian. Hi." Rosa was from two of his classes. She had a pretty smile, and was one of his good friends. "There's a party tonight at Lisa's. You should come, I know it's not your thing, but Cas is going too. Probably hoping to see Annabeth since Annabeth is Lisa's friend. Anyways, I'll see you around." She snapped a picture of the ocean for art class, and left. When she was gone, Percy resurfaced. He felt sad, because this must be a riddle. Sebastian met Rosa by the sea. It must be her. Not Percy. Stupid of him to believe so.

"It must be her. " he said to Sebastian.

Sebastian eyes widened. WHAT was Percy saying! Rosa NOT the one. Besides the riddle says the fish will help him. He would not allow Percy to think that way.

"I think that's wrong." Sebastian said and moved closer to Percy until their faces were 5 inches away from each other. "I think the one I am to love is a little, beautiful, merman." Sebastian said and close the distance.

Percy couldn't move. He could barely breath. He couldn't even think. Sebastian was kissing him on the lips not of a promise, but because of intimacy. Like. Love. His mind whirled, but he melted into the kiss, feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist and scoop him out of the water, holding Percy flush against him. The kiss deepened, and Percy's tail wrapped around Sebastian's waist as he groaned softly into the passionate kiss. They broke apart in need of air, Sebastian holding Percy and standing knee deep in water, Percy panting a little and cheeks flushed pink. "You...you love me...?" he asked, still in disbelief.

Sebastian gave Percy a tender smile. His icy blue eyes alight with love.

"Yes...I have for a while." Sebastian said and held Percy.

Percy let himself be held. It felt good, being able to lean on him like this. He was warm and his hold was soft. Eventually, Percy said, "Sorry, I need you to put me back in the water...I'll dry out and my tail will turn into legs and I'll be naked."

Sebastian had the sudden image of Percy naked. The blood rushed to his groin. Sebastian put Percy back.

"I wouldn't mind." He mumbled, not knowing Percy heard him.

Percy flushed but pretended not to hear him. He passed it off as being out of water too long. He sat in the water, and noticed a slight bulge in Sebastian's pants. He blushed harder but tried to pretend not to see. Sebastian saw him look though.

Sebastian looked down and blushed. He willed it away. There was no need to ruin the moment with anything more awkward. They both sat together as the sun began to set and the stars shined. Tomorrow would be Sunday.

"Percy?" Sebastian asked and got a small hum in response.

"Would you like to go the the movies with me tomorrow?" Sebastian blushed, god God felt like a girl right now.

Percy turned to him, surprised. But he felt happiness overwhelmed him, and he smiled, saying, "Yes! I'd love to go!"

* * *

True to this, the next day at 5 Sebastian went to the beach to find Percy sitting on the rocks. He was wearing a pair of blue headphones around his neck, a navy blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black skinny jeans with old worn blue converse. His black hair shined like ebony, and his face lit up when he saw Sebastian. He ran over and hugged him. Right there, Percy looked like a typical teenage sophomore. He was adorable.

"Hi Sebastian! I'm ready to go. But my dad told me to tell you 'If you don't have my son back by 8, I'll be sure you die for good.' don't mind him, he's so overprotective."

Sebastian gulped. Not a pretty idea. He lead Percy to his car. They drove to the movies theater, about 20 minutes away, in comfortable silence. Together they got out of the car. While walking across the parking lot Sebastian took Percy's hand in his, hoping it was OK with Percy. Percy squeezed his hand, signaling it was. On the short walk they had many people from school look their way. It was for three reasons. One they were a senior and sophomore. Two they looked hot together both stunning in their own right, but together ethereal. The third reason was Percy a sophomore, star swimmer, beautiful man and Sebastian a senior, smart, athletic, popular, handsome man were holding hands. By Monday the news would be all over school.

They went inside the movie theater, and Sebastian asked Percy what he'd like to watch. Percy looked at everything on, and his eyes lit up as he saw 'The Winter Solider' showing.

"Can we see that?" he asked "I love superhero movies." His green eyes sparkled as he said 'superhero', and he just looked too cute. Like a little seal pup that was begging you with just its shining eyes.

All Sebastian could do was nod. He didn't trust his voice. Really Percy was to cute for words. Sebastian went up the the ticket counter and saw a woman he had never seen before but looked awfully familiar. The woman had long blond hair that was tied lazily in a low pony tail. She had freckles that went along her nose. Her eyes were the strangest. One blue the other green. Her name tag said her name was Mary. He shook it off.

"May I please get two for the Winter Solider at.." he looked at his watch 5:55 "6:30 please?" the woman smiled, though it was a bit creepy, and gave the tickets. Sebastian gave $20 and got 7 in return. Right before he left Mary said something.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You seemed to finally found the light in your darkness. Or maybe the fish. " She said and he froze. How did she know. Mary crackled lowly.

"Be warned, Sebastian Grimm death still haunts you and the young boy. Find the object that has been missing and just maybe you will find happiness. However if and when you find it, death will always be with you. After all, death can't be cheated and loves those he marks." Mary said.

Percy was not listening. He was studying a long list of snacks he could buy, thinking of which ones Sebastian might like. He took a random guess and bought a couple of snacks. Mary disappeared, leaving Sebastian to stand there and look over at Percy. He was holding a few snacks, smiling at the cashier cutely and thanking him. He came over, doe eyed and holding two boxes of food. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the funny look on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian saw the look of worry, he didn't want Percy to.

"Nothing, Perce. Just thinking about the movie." Sebastian said. He really didn't want to think about Mary's warning, he was on a date.

Percy brushed it off, but still kept it in the back of his mind.

"Alright." he said.

They entered the movie theater and talked for a little bit before the movie started. When it did starts, Percy was at rapt attention, wide eyed and watching the screen. About an hour passed, and the movie finished. The sophmore loved it, and he chatted about it as they left the movie theater. It was still light out, and when they sat in the car, it was 7:30. They had a little time before Percy had to go back to the sea.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Percy chattered.

"Would you like to go to my house?" Sebastian asked as they got into the car.

Percy nodded. "If it's not too far, sure."

They drove to Sebastian's house. It was tall and almost scary, but Percy didn't mind. Sebastian was tall and a almost scary, but he was really kind and sweet too. He followed Sebastian in, and they sat together on a couch in a roomy living room.

They sat for a minute when Percy said, "That blond woman was the witch Mary, right? The one who told you that riddle." Sebastian looked at Percy in surprise, and Percy explained, "She's a sea-witch. I know her very well. Usually she's like a nurse for baby merfolk, and a medical doctor. But she's crafty, and likes casting spells." He showed Sebastian a small snake shaped tattoo on his hip bone. "When I was born, she placed this curse on me. It's unbreakable, and it took away my ability to seduce men and woman with my voice."

Sebastian caressed the tattoo a little. It seems Mary was involved in almost every part of their lives.

"Why would she do that?"

Percy pulled his hoodie over it again. "She does it for fun. She thinks it's funny seeing people under her curses. But in a way...I'm glad she did it. My older half brother Triton is handsome and he can seduce men and women, and he's a jerky brat. I only ever had mildly good looks, and no voice to go with it, so I'm not as popular in my kingdom. I'm not as bratty, and that's why my dad is so overprotective of me. He really adores me, and doesn't like Triton's attitude."

Sebastian pulled Percy into a hug.

"I think I like you this way too. Besides you are Beautiful, more than anybody on this planet or any other world." Sebastian said and kissed Percy's forehead.

Percy lightly blushed. "I'm not sure the whole planet..."

Sebastian received a text from Cas. It read, '**Talked to Annabeth at the party and SHE ASKED ME OUT. I'm so happy right, I could die. Well, again.'** Percy smiled as he read the text"Someone's happy." he said.

He received a text from Annabeth that said, '**PERCY I ASKED OUT CAS AND HE SAID YES AND THAT HE LIKES ME TOO OMGGGG.'** Percy laughed, and so did Sebastian. The digital clock on Percy's phone showed 7:50, around the time Sebastian should take him home.

Sebastian helped Percy up and they made there way out of the house. When they were at the beach, Sebastian hesitated he did not want Percy going just yet. Even though they were going to see each other tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" the young merman asked.

"I...don't want you to leave yet..." Sebastian said. Percy smiled his beautiful smile. He pulled Sebastian's head down and kissed him. "I'll be at school tomorrow, silly. I'll see you then." Sebastian nodded and turned to leave. He walked for a little while, then looked back. Percy was gone, swimming away in the ocean.

* * *

Sebastian came to school, excited to see Percy. But he wasn't there. Because meanwhile, on the beach, Percy was in a shallow tidepool, tangled in fishing nets. In a death like trance, a dead state merpeople enter if they are in danger, he didn't breath, his heart didn't beat, and his eyes stayed closed, his body limp, cold and unmoving. How did he become like this? Percy figured out the object Sebastian needed to break the curse, at the bottom of the ocean, and tried to get it, but ultimately got trapped in nets. There Percy would lay in the trance in the nets, while Sebastian worried at school.

Sebastian spent the whole day worrying. Percy had said he would be at school, yet he wasn't. A million and one reasons ran though his head. Was he sick? Did a upperclassmen pick on him? Was he injured? Did he get caught? Was he..raped? That made his blood run cold. If Percy was raped..he would kill who ever did it and send them to hell over and over. When the last bell rang he heard a girl tell a boy something that made his blood run cold.

"Did you hear? The fishermen caught something by the tide pools. It wasn't a fish..I heard it was a mermaid!" the girl said excitedly. Sebastian paused..it couldn't be Percy could it? But a mermaid they said, but than again they wouldn't know to call Percy a merman. Sebastian ran all the way to his car, not caring he was knocking people over. When he got to his car he already saw Annabeth, Grover, and Cas there. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. They all piled into the car. Annabeth and Grover in the back, with Cas up front. Cas would have stayed in the back with Annabeth but his best friend needed him. The beach was packed, probably all wanting to see the 'Mermaid'. Before Sebastian got out Cas laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, you must keep a calm head. If you don't...you know you could destroy this whole town in your anger. Ever since we became Ghost and tied to this town, you have noticed haven't you? The town's well being resembles our own. When the town had a sudden hurricane you were mad. The time when you were sad, it rained until you were happy. I remember when I was angry there was a small tsunami out of nowhere. What ever the witch did to us..it affects this town." Cas said in French. Seems he didn't want Annabeth to know he was a ghost just yet.

Sebastian hardly cared. He was so mad. Several people where crowded around a tide pool. Sebastian shoved his way through. Percy. Percy. Percy was laying in the shallow pool. Unmoving. Still. Quiet. Deathly. And wrapped in a fishing net. Scratches were on his tail and body. Percy. The fisherman was standing their smugly showed off his 'prize', posing for pictures and answering people's questions. He felt so angry. Sebastian was enraged.

The skies grew darker and black angry clouds started to swirl over head. The wind picked up and whipped passed people, the trees rustled and animals started to run away. The humans started to notice the sudden change in weather and were getting nervous. Thunder rumbled and the ground shook. Waves hit the beach and lighting hit the ground sending the humans scattering with screams of terror. The fisherman tried to take Percy but lightning struck down and almost hit him, he ran off. The wind was at 100 MPH, almost enough to create a hurricane. When Sebastian got to where Percy was he fell to his knees. It could not be true..could it? He lifted the young man into his arms and felt Percy was ice cold. His lips had a blueish hue and there was no color in his face. Dark, cold, soulful despair ripped though his entire being. A crackle was heard. He turned around, with tears falling, to see Mary. She had a smile on her face yet there was sadness in her eyes.

"It seems the wheels of fate are almost at the end." She said softly and he grew angry. This must be her fault. He sent lighting her way but she vanished and appeared in another spot.

"This is all your fault!" Sebastian yelled as he sent the wind at her. Mary vanished and appeared again this time three feet In front of him.

"You do not see it? This was suppose to happen." Mary said and that made Sebastian pause.

"This has always happened." Mary said again her voice filled with sadness.

"What!?" Sebastian questioned angrily.

"This is fate. Oh how I tried to Change it!"her voice was full of agony.

"What did you try to change? What is going on?" Sebastian grabbed her.

"My dear Grimm, what always happens. The reason you two fell in love do easily, is because you are soul mates. Though each life you have lived one always dies before the other and the other is taken by death soon after. I tried. Oh Zeus knows I tried! I placed a cruse on both of you to try and change your destiny. Percy's would allow him to be smarter about things, yours would give you the experience you needed." Mary said and tears fell from her eyes. Sebastian was shocked.

"Is there a way to save him?" was all Sebastian could think of. Mary looked at him sadly.

"He is not dead. Only in what Merpeople can do in danger. It makes them seem dead." She saw the hope in his eyes " However he had been in it to long for someone so young, he will is also the jewel I was trying to get you to find, but it is too far to get now." Mary watched as the light faded.

"There is a way though." Mary said and watched as he looked at her with hope.

"What! I will do anything." Sebastian pleaded.

"Sebastian Grimm, have you ever wondered why death is everywhere. You almost died many times when you were younger too and then you finally died as did your friend."

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Sebastian cries.

"It has to do with all of it. Do you even know why, death has tried to claim you so many time?" Mary questioned but didn't give him enough time to answer. "A Grimm isn't only in name. It is someone who can see into the heart of darkness. Death needs that. You Sebastian..are prized by Death. He wants you. He loves you. In your eyes you are so valuable. He will give anything..if you join him." Mary said. Sebastian was in deep shock. His whole world was just thrown off balance. Sebastian knew Mary was not lying either. Percy and him were Soul mates and he believed it..because honestly he could feel it. If joining death meant he would be able to save Percy so be it. Before he could agree something caught the young Grimm's eye

Percy held something his hand. Sebastian pulled it out: it was a purple gem set into silver. It was dark violet, in the the shape of a crescent moon. Mary's eyes widened.

"That...that's it. That's the object to free you two. It'll lift the curse on you so you are alive, and lift the death trance on him. He found it..." Her tears returned, and she wiped them away. "He loved you enough to brave the dangerous waters of fisherman's nets. He loved you enough to find that gem to give to you. But quick, if you do not put on that necklace, he will die." Percy's golden tan was fading, turning into a sickly pale pallor.

Sebastian quickly did as she said. Slowly Percy color and warmth returned.

His eyes opened. Those deep green depths stared at Sebastian, and he gasped a breath. His heart started. He looked up as Sebastian, who suddenly seemed more there, more real. More alive. Percy reached up and brushed Sebastian's cheek.

"Sebastian..." he whispered. Tears dripped from his eyes, and he said, "I'm so glad...I can see you again..." The sneior, overwhelmed, kissed Percy in relief, and when he pulled away, used a knife to cut away the remains of the nets. Pulling Percy out of the water and bringing him to his car, Sebastian got a jacket and zipped it up on Percy. It was large on him and would cover just enough of his nether regions when his legs returned. Mary smiled as they drove away, and dissolved into mist.

Returning to Sebastian's house, Sebastian and Percy went inside. Cas, Annabeth, and Grover left them to be alone at the house. Percy sat on the couch, lithe legs now in place of his tail, and sitting on the couch the jacket just barely covered his hips, and he sipped the tea Sebastian gave him. "My dad will probably take care of the people that saw me." he said "He has a way with them."

Sebastian nodded and with out any warning laid his head down in Percy's lap. His arms encircling Percy's waist.

"Please..don't ever do any thing like that again." Sebastian spoke softly. Tears had gathered at his eyes. The thought of losing Percy was too much.

"Please Percy." Sebastian whispered.

Percy smiled softly. His used his thumbs to wipe away the tears in Sebastian's ice blue eyes. "I won't. If it wasn't so that you and I could be together without problem...I wouldn't have done it. It was for you. But I promise I won't even do that again." He felt Sebastian sit next to him, and he leaned on him. They cuddled together, and everything was right. Percy had to go to school tomorrow, and he was nervous. Everybody was pointing and whispering, though not all in a bad way. He stuck close to Sebastian, who noticed his anxiety.

Sebastian glared at them all. They shrunk under the glare. Sebastian laced his fingers together with Percy, giving him some assurance. Again more pointing. Now there were two things for them to gossip about. One Percy was a Merman and two Sebastian and him were dating.

The first rumor would no doubt disappear by this afternoon, as Percy's father would order Mary to cast a spell to make the mortals forget. Percy couldn't care though. He and Sebastian were dating. Cas and Annabeth were dating too, and couldn't be happier. Grover even had his eyes on a girl named Juniper. Everything was perfect.

* * *

School passed. Percy scrapped through with good marks, and Sebastian excelled. It was summer now, and Percy slowly worked on mastering his ability to change back and forth. One day, he did manage it, being able to stay human as long as he wanted. And just in time too. Mating season for merpeople was approaching. And one night at Sebastian's house, Percy was horny. Extremely horny. He'd already touched himself several times and even fingered himself, but it wasn't enough. Percy couldn't ask Sebastian to have sex though. It would seem lewd. But he so wanted it, and his body definitely craved it. In guest bedroom under the covers, Percy lay doggy style on the bed, hand in his pants and trying desperately not to moan and hoping Sebastian wouldn't find out.

Sebastian himself was still awake. The thought of Percy in the room right across from him sent desire though him. If it had been up to him he would have taken the young merman, however it made him feel like a pedophile. For gods sake he was 227 years old. Percy was only 15. He heard something and frowned, sitting up he listened. Again, it sounded like a moan of pain. Getting up he followed the sound and was surprised it came from Percy's room. He put his war to the door. A groan was heard and a slight scream. Sebastian thought Percy was in pain and barged into the room, only to stop at the smell in the room and sight before him. It seems the blanket had fallen off of Percy. He was laying down doggy style, head pushed in the mattress, and hand on his aching hard organ. His ass was in the air giving Sebastian a clear view. The white mounds slightly hid a pucker and pink hole.

Percy heard the door open and turned around to face Sebastian, still on all fours. When he saw him there, he whined, "Sebastian...please..." The older male could see lust clouding his eyes. His body was shivering with need, and his hand moved furiously to stroke himself. He wanted it. He needed it. Again he whined, "S-Sebastian, please...I need you." Face pressed in the mattress again, he looked at him while he reached back and vigorously fingered himself while letting out loud moans.

At that moment Sebastian lost his control. The sight Percy made and the pheromones that were in the air made it so he didn't care that he felt like a Pedo. Stalking over he flipped Percy over and swallowed the yelp of surprise with his mouth. Sebastian rubbed his clothed erection with Percy's bare one, making them both moan.

Percy kissed back furiously and bucked up into Sebastian's grinds. He moaned loudly as he felt him playing and pinching his nipples, and moaned as Sebastian took over the task of stroking his hard arousal. "Ahh, Sebastian~" he groaned, and the senior swallowed his moan in another heated kiss while straddling him. After a few seconds, Percy pushed him away, looking at him and saying, "Just do it already..I need you inside me now." His gaze was so needy, Sebastian couldn't refuse.

Quicky he rid himself of all his clothes. Sebastian put a finger in him and added two then three, making sure he was stretch. Though Percy did a pretty good job, and soon something much larger was at the merman entrance.

"Ah~..S-Sebastian!" Percy groaned out. Sebastian had to moan, the walls were so tight around his cock.

"Percy..so tight." Sebastian said and he was fully sheathed. All 9 inches. Percy had tear in his eyes but didn't let them fall. Sebastian kissed him and stroked Percy's organ to distract him from the pain.

After a minute of panting furiously, Percy groaned, "Move~" and Sebastian gladly accepted.

He thrusted in and out hard and fast, burying himself deep inside Percy. He screamed when his prostate was hit, and Sebastian continued to hit that spot. It wasn't long before Percy arched and cried out, "Sebastian ~" as he came hard.

Sebastian grunted out Percy's name as he came as well. They both slumped on the bed exhausted, but when Sebastian tried to pull out, Percy wouldn't let him. "No..." he said "Again." About an hour later, Percy was fast asleep, curled up under the sheets, with Sebastian laying next to him. He was spent, Percy having demanded they go six rounds. Being a merman in mating season must suck.

'But we got to try very interesting positions' Sebastian thought and had to grin. He looked at Percy and felt the merman closer he felt Pure happiness course though him, he had this beautiful Merman beside him. Percy was wonderful, Sebastian knew he loved Percy with every fiber of his being. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. That made him blink. Marriage? Did he really? Percy snuggled further into his chest, Sebastian smiled and kissed his forehead. Yeah..he could see it.

* * *

The next morning, Percy felt better. But his body was aching. His back and especially his backside. He didn't move when Sebastian tried to wake him for breakfast, complaining that he was achey. "I don't regret last night though." he said "I love you."

Sebastian smiled and kissed Percy's head. "and I you."

Later on, Percy was still in bed and Sebastian came into the room. Percy was laying there sleeping Peacefully. He sat on the bed and gently shook him.

"Percy. I have to go out for a little, Annabeth is going to come over soon. Is that OK?" Sebastian asked.

"Where to?" Percy asked sleepily, roiling over and looking at him with sleep filled eyes. 'CUTE' Sebastian thought.

"Just gotta do an errand." He replied.

"'M'kay" Percy replies and fell back asleep. Sebastian made sure he was tucked in and went down was already dressed, in black jeans and a white wife beater and black converse. When he opened the door Annabeth had her hand raised, just getting ready to knock.

Annabeth smiled and entered. Cas trailed behind her. "She made me come." he explained. They took a seat in the living room, her with her book, and him with his gaming system. Sebastian left to run his errand while Percy slept blissfully on for the rest of the day.

Sebastian parked his Car and got out. He looked at the store. It was a fairly average size store with glass windows and doors, showing the jewelry inside off. The stores name read 'SILENA'S WEDDING RINGS AND JEWELRY.' Sebastian entered the store and was Immediately greeted by a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about 26 years old.

If he was straight and didn't love Percy he defiantly would have checked her out.

"Hi, my names Silena, how may I help you?" Silena questioned with a smile.

"Hi my name is Sebastian. I am looking for a engagement ring for my boyfriend." He smiled back,she seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Well..let's see what we have. Also if you don't like anything we have here you can find the material and design you want us to do. Though it will cost more." The young woman said.

"The cost doesn't matter." Sebastian said, and honestly it didn't. He would spend everything for Percy, and his family was quiet rich.

"Let's see then." They browsed for a bit together, then she said, "What about this?" It was a silver ring with a emerald and blue stones set in it. The emerald was like Percy's eyes, and blue was Percy's favorite color. It was perfect, and oh so beautiful. Just like Percy.

"I'll take it." He said and the young woman smiled. They take it to the counter and the woman puts the ring in a velvet box.

"That will be..$2,500 dollars please." Sebastian gives her his debt card and she swipes it.

"Thank you. May you love last all of eternity." Silena smiles and waves goodbye to him.

When he came back, nothing had happened. Percy had woken up and was talking with Cas and Annabeth. When Sebastian walked in, Percy looked up. "Sebastian? Where did you go?" he asked. His bright green eyes were curious.

Sebastian looked around and saw both Cas and Annabeth looking at him with curiosity. Well he might as well do it now. Swallowing hard his palms grew sweaty. Sebastian got down on one knee. He heard a gasp, probably from Cas and Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, while I have only know you for a short while I can say I love you. Not only are we soul mates, but I love everything about you. I love your smile, laugh, hair, eyes, beauty, intelligence, kindness, and gentleness. I love how you stick up for your friends and how you try so hard. I love hearing you laugh, it sounds like summer bells.I love how you make me feel alive, even after I got my real body back. I would love to be able to wake up every morning and see your face, knowing you are mine and i am yours. Please will you marry me?" Sebastian's eyes were full of love yet a tiny fear he would be rejected.

Percy was speechless. To ask someone to be there consort was the highest value of love in merfolk society, even more than sacrificing ones self for another or giving up everything for them. Percy felt himself crying as he flung himself at Sebastian, hugging him tightly.

"Yes!" he cried "Yes, Sebastian, I love you, I love you so very much, and I will gladly marry you!" Feeling relieved, Sebastian kissed him, and Cas and Annabeth cheered.

* * *

Years passed. Sebastian finished college, and Percy finished high school. While Sebastian remained mostly the same, the merman had grown into a fine young man. His body was still golden and lithe, but now was curved even more beautifully. Sebastian now had a job, and Percy was a stay at home fiance. They had yet to have there wedding, but Annabeth had planned it, and it was soon.

They had decided to do a summer wedding at the beach. It was so Percy's family could be there for him. Sebastian had no family so he had invited some people from high school and college. Cas would be his best man and Grover would be Percy's. Annabeth, who was 5 months pregnant, came into the house. Cas and Annabeth had gotten married about a year ago when she graduated school and became a architect. Today was Percy's wedding day so she came over to the house to help get him ready. Finally she made it to the room they would be using.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said. Percy was sitting in his room with Grover on his bed.

"Thank the Gods you are here Annabeth! Percy has been stir crazy!" Grover exclaimed

And was eating one of his many apples. It was true Percy was sitting in front of a vanity mirror nervously twisting the ring on his hand.

He wasn't dressed yet. He wearing a traditional dress, white and beaded with pearls. But he was nervous. Would everything go okay? Would there be any problems? How was Sebastian feeling? Did this dress look nice?

"Annabeth, I'm...I'm nervous." he said at last. To her, he looked beautiful. His black hair was shining and silky soft, his golden skin smooth and perfect. The dress hugged his waist nicely, showing his curves and his thin body off nicely. No sleeves showed off his built but nice arms. "When do we start? Where's Sebastian?"

Annabeth kneeled down, as much as her stomach would let her, and took the merman's hand.

"Percy calm down. You look absolutely stunning, Sebastian is in his own room getting ready. Don't worry you will be fine." Annabeth smiled and looked at her watch. 4:00 PM "We start in about a hour."

He nodded anxiously. An hour later, a few guests were milling about. Percy's father and relatives were there in human form, chatting and conversing. When they all had a seat, Sebastian waited at the front podium, as Percy's father waked him down the aisle. He was beautiful. They stood together and said their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." said the priest as the salty wind blew "You may now kiss the groom." Sebastian dipped Percy and kissed him, and the whole crowd cheered. Afterwards, while the guests talked, danced, and ate, Percy stood with Cas, Sebastian, Grover, Annabeth and his new husband. "Oh gods, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." he said.

Sebastian smiled at him.

"So was I, but then when I was waiting I thought of how it will be to wake up every morning and see your face. The life we will live and maybe even a adopted child or two. I knew I was right when I saw you. Really you are so beautiful." Sebastian said and kissed the merman chastely on the lips.

Percy returned the kiss, but afterwards looked nervously at Annabeth. Annabeth's eyebrows raised, like they knew something Sebastian didn't. Afterwards, late at night, Percy was asleep on the couch. Having changed out of his dress and into a pair of sleep clothes, he slept quietly as Sebastian picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. He was thinking back to that look Percy had shared with Annabeth.

What did it mean? The look was only brought up when he mentioned children. Did..Percy perhaps no want children? This saddened him, be could see Percy with a child. But if Percy really didn't want a child he would have to deal with it. Sebastian got into the bed and pulled his husband close. With a troubled mind he fell asleep.

That morning, Sebastian woke to the sound of Percy retching and vomiting. He ran to the bathroom and found Percy violently ill. Kneeling down next to him when he finished and flushing the toilet, he asked, "Percy? What's wrong?" Percy didn't reply, and Sebastian feared it was because as a merman Percy was getting ill from spending so much time out of water.

But Percy shook his head, and had his husband carry him out of the bathroom. When they got to the bedroom, Percy on Sebastian's lap, he said, "Sebastian...merman and mermaids are both capable of carrying children...I'm 3 months pregnant with our children..."

Sebastian was in shock. Mermen were able to get pregnant? Percy was pregnant? He was going to be a father. So that's what the look with Annabeth was going to be. He was going to be a father! It had been silent for a couple of minutes, and Percy took that as rejection. He got off of Sebastian's lap and turned so his back was facing the man.

"I-I..understand. You don't want our child." He said as tears slid down, damn hormones. Sebastian's eyes widened. He pulled the merman into his arms.

"No! I want the child."

Percy looked at him in surprise. "You...you do..?" he said. Sebastian wiped away his tears. "Of course I do. Nothing would make me happier than to father our child."

"Children." corrected Percy "Merfolk always have offspring in twos." And so it was, everyday Percy's stomach grew with the sibling children. On month 6, Sebastian and Percy were at home, sitting together on the couch, when Percy gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Sebastian, and Percy said, "They...it's time.." "What?! But it's too early!" his husband said and Percy only replied with a gasped, "Merfolk have children earlier than humans!"

Luckily they had both read up on how Merman give birth. Percy's father, Poseidon, had sent books on Mermen births with threat that he better treat Percy and his children right or he would come and kill him. The birth canal would form between the anus and gentiles or the Merman. Since Merfolk gave birth to two off-springs, it would take twice as long and a lot more painful than a humans birth.

Sebastian laid Percy down on the bed, grabbing towels as Percy's water broke. Telling him to spread his legs, he said, "Okay, push." Percy did so, and as he did, screamed loudly in pain. This cycle continued for about 13 hours, Sebastian encouraging and Percy crying out as he pushed. After that hour, came the first child. Another hour passed after that, with more encouraging and screaming and some tears, but finally the second child was out, and Percy could lay down in peace while Sebastian cleaned up the two children.

They were so small. About the size of a premature baby. However the book had said this was normal, it was so each baby was small enough to fit in separate wombs. Percy said it was likely the would be fraternal twins. Sebastian carefully took the oldest one,it was a little girl and she had black hair and the same eyes as him with Percy's nose and lips. Boy did She had a set of lungs. He cleaned her up and wrapped her in a purple blanket. The younger of the two had black hair and his eyes were still closed, he had his nose and mouth. This baby was more quiet but still was crying softly, but he knew he was healthy. The baby boy was cleaned and put into a blue blanket.

"Sebastian..let me see them." Percy said.

Percy skillfully held one in each arm, smiling at them exhaustively. He sighed deeply, saying "They're beautiful." They stopped crying when they heard his voice. The boy's eyes opened, and they were deep sea green like Percy's.

"Let's name the girl...Liana. Liana...Ronaun Grimm. You can decide the boy's name." The baby in question looked at Sebastian with big green eyes, and cooed softly, waved a small hand.

Sebastian smiled at his son.

"Let's name him.. Caleb...Levi Grimm." Sebastian concluded after looking at him. It was like Caleb knew he was being named and he smiled. It was very adorable.

"Welcome to the world Liana and Caleb Grimm." Sebastian said and kissed both of there heads.

Percy allowed himself to sleep. He was exhausted, for merfolk didn't usually have children this young, let alone a male. But his family was perfect. Just Sebastian, Percy, and their children.

Sebastian tucked Percy in and made sure their children would not fall off the bed. He kissed Percy's head.

"Thank you." He whispered, even though he knew Percy was already out like a log. The children had fallen asleep after Percy. Sebastian cleaned up and made some calls. He told Annabeth and Cas that Percy had successfully given birth to a boy and girl. With congratulations and knees on how Cas and Annabeths son was doing he said said goodnight and went back to the bedroom. Sebastian smiled at his family. Perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**WELL THIS IS THE END. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE: ****REMEMBER PERCY'S MOTHER WAS HUMAN SO HE DOESN'T HAVE A SIBLING, BESIDES TRITON. **

**NAME MEANINGS-ALL NAMES WERE PICKED AT RANDOM:**

**LIANA- MY GOD HAS ANSWERED. **

**CALEB- WHOLE HEARTED**

**LEVI- JOINED IN HARMONY **

**SEBASTIAN-VENERABLE **


End file.
